


United in Grief

by Historygeek12



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: It's been a long five years and everything is building up in Tom's head. Fortunately, Mary is there to comfort him.





	United in Grief

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the Downton Abbey film my love for this series was rekindled. This is my first ever Downton fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. They are featured in the ITV drama series Downton Abbey.

“Can you tell the family I’m feeling under the weather and will be skipping dinner tonight, Mr Barrow?” Tom asked when he bumped into Thomas on the stairs.

“Of course, Sir.” Thomas nodded, not giving it much attention.

Tom gave the man a nod before continuing upstairs. He’d been out all day with Mary meeting tenant farmers but there was no denying the dull ache in his chest. He’d been feeling it a lot lately and as much as he tried to ignore it, the feeling persisted.

The Irishman was making his way along the corridor towards his bedroom when he heard someone calling his name. He quickly glanced over his shoulder and spotted Edith. “Is everything alright?” Tom asked, it wasn’t often Edith stopped to speak to him.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Are you?” She asked softly, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

“I’m just feeling a little under the weather.” He nodded. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Oh Tom, you need to eat something.” She replied, studying the man. “Please come downstairs.”

“No, no, I just need to rest.”

Edith sighed and watched him go. There had been something off about Tom for the last few weeks, but she hadn’t quite put her finger on what.

*

As soon as Tom was in his room, he chucked his jacket on the chair and sat down on his bed, sighing heavily. It was five years… five long years since he’d lost his Sybil. Sometimes he wondered if he was the only person that missed her as the family carried on so normally. For him it was about putting a brave face on to face the day but then again, he wasn’t supposed to be living this life.

Tom got to his feet and wondered over to the mirror, sighing when he saw his appearance. He’d never managed to smile the same since Sybil’s passing but he tried to for Sybbie’s sake. The more he thought about his late wife, the more he realised that was why he was feeling so low. He was lonely and didn’t have anyone to share Sybbie’s important milestones with or any achievements in his own life.

As he mused over his thoughts the door opened and he heard a gasp. “Sorry Mr Branson, I thought you’d gone down for dinner.”

Tom knew the voice too well. It was Anna. He turned around and gave her a small smile. “I’m giving dinner a miss this evening Anna. You don’t need to worry about changing my sheets.” He said, doing everything to stop his voice from cracking.

“Of course, Mr Branson.” Anna nodded, before pausing. “Are you okay?”

Tom could feel her blue eyes staring into his soul, probably detecting that he was anything but okay. “I’m just feeling a little low tonight, Anna. But I’ll be fine.”

The blonde lady’s maid nodded. “I understand Sir, I’ll leave you be.” As she reached the door, she turned back to him. “She’s watching over you.” She said softly before heading out of the room.

Tom watched as the door closed, his bottom lip trembling. “I hope you’re right Anna… I hope you’re right.”

*

“Where is Tom?” Mary asked as she had a sip of her drink. The Crawley family had gathered in the drawing room for dinner.

“He told me he was feeling under the weather.” Edith said, glancing at Mary. “Did he seem off colour when he was out with you today?”

“No… he seemed perfectly fine.” Mary shook her head. “I’ll speak to him later.”

It was as Andy brought in the main course, Mary noticed Tom running down the staircase and towards the front door. She abruptly stood up drawing the attention of her family. “Mary?” Robert asked, looking at his eldest daughter.

“I have to go after Tom.”

“What?”

“I’ll be back.” She declared before rushing out of the room. She grabbed a coat and headed out into the night, hoping to keep up with her brother in law.

Tom hadn’t gotten far. He was near the bottom of the drive, walking briskly with his head down. “Tom!” Mary called, running after him, her heels making a noise against the gravel.

The man stopped and turned to face her, the tear stains on his cheeks evident. “Mary?”

“Where are you going?” She asked, frowning when she saw just how upset he was.

“I… I was going to see Sybil…”

_Sybil. _It all made sense. No wonder Tom had been so quiet. “Oh Tom, why didn’t you say anything?” She asked, leaning up to stroke his cheek.

“I’m supposed to be strong Mary.” He said, a sob escaping him. “But I miss her! I miss her so much…”

Mary’s heart ached. She knew how he felt all too well. “I know you do, but we are here for you Tom, we all are.”

He nodded and pulled her into a hug, burying his head into her neck. “I just feel so useless.”

“Don’t you ever say that again!” She hissed, slapping him on the back. “I couldn’t manage the estate without you.”

Tom pulled away from the hug and rubbed his arm. “I’m glad you appreciate me.”

“Always, Tom. You’re my family.”

He gave her a tearful smile and nodded. “Thank you, Mary.”

She smiled gently. “Why don’t we head to the pub and get a drink and maybe stop by the graveyard to?” She suggested, knowing he wasn’t ready to face the family.

“I think that is a very good idea.” He agreed and held out his arm for her.

She smiled and together the two headed down into the village. They would always share a special bond, one that the both of them appreciated. They were united in grief.


End file.
